


Headache Relief

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-22
Updated: 2007-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headache Relief

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.

Jack squinted as the brightness of the lights started to affect his eyes. "You OK?" Danielle questioned.

"I have a headache, do you have any Tylenol?"

Danielle smiled sympathetically. "Nightstand."

Jack quickly made his way to the bedroom. He looked on top of the nightstand first and then the shelf. "I can't find it!"

"Try the draw."

Jack quickly rifled through the draw, mumbling the contents as he searched it. He made his way into the kitchen for a drink of water once he found the packet. Danielle looked up when she noticed his shadow. "You gonna be OK?"

"I'm gonna go to bed," he said as he softly kissed her.

"Feel better baby," Danielle said sadly as Jack walked away.

*

A couple of hours had passed when Danielle decided to go to bed.

Jack squinted as he felt Danielle getting in beside him. "How's the head?" she enquired caringly.

"Not too good."

Danielle softly kissed him on the cheek. "Night Jack," she whispered as they snuggled up, unhurriedly drifting away.


End file.
